Many aircraft make use of one or more gas turbine engines for propulsion. Before take-off, an aircraft's pilot must determine that the available gas turbine engine thrust is sufficient for safe operation of the aircraft. It is also desirable to determine whether an engine is running at a higher temperature than expected, as such “hot” running can indicate deterioration of the engine.
Currently, pilots are provided with look-up tables of information which must be manually checked before take-off. This is known as a “placard check”. Naturally, manually checking has high risk factors, associated with misinterpretation of data and incorrect reading of the lookup tables as well as adding time to the pre-flight check procedure. In addition, such a manual system is unable to adequately compensate for changes in ambient conditions.
Accordingly, the present invention seeks to provide a system which can overcome these disadvantages.